Rise Of The White Wolf
by shadow130wolf
Summary: They say that all sins will be punished. They say to live for ever is one of the most horrid ways of punishment, because without death how can you say that you ever lived.


March 3, 2011

**White Wolf**

Within the Darken Forest lives Alpha, a cold hearted man. He lives alone on his small patch of land within the unforgiving forest. Alpha is bitter and unkind, cruel to both man and animal. Alpha always walks his land to examine its borders. He rules his land with an iron fist, may the gods help those that stumble upon his safe guarded land.

One dark chilling night when the moon was full and the forest was silent, Alpha discovered something that made his blood boil. He had stumbled upon tracks, small and light. He recognized them to be that of a wolf. "Not very large", he thought to himself. Though the wolf was long gone by now Alpha went in pursuit of this small fury beast. At the end of the tracks a few miles from his own property he found a house. He found his neighbors house, and upon the door step was a small white wolf. Its snow white fur almost had a similar glow like that of the moon. Alpha approached the animal, and with every step he became angrier and angrier. Upon the last step where the wolf lay he stopped and stared into the wolf's golden eyes. He had a look of pure evil in his eyes, a look that would have scared even the bravest of men. His look was both insane and cruel. The wolf merely stared back at him. It saw him as no threat, and seemed not to understand why he had come. What drove Alpha into a destructive rage was the lack of fear in the animals eyes. It did not see him as its savior, and nor as its conqueror, but as its equal. Unable to contain his rage any longer Alpha drew his blade, a long steel sword, and in the dead of night under the watchful gaze of the full moon Alpha struck the young wolf. The wolf's snow white fur is now covered with an unmistakable coating of red. The wolf showed no fear, yet seemed to accept its fate. Alpha now satisfied that the wolf will never return leaves, but not before noticing the golden tag that loosely hung from the wolf's neck by twine. Phoenix it said. "Well no more Phoenix", Alpha laughed to himself.

Later on a woman named Zara came home baring gifts for her companion. She returned to see his snow white fur drenched in blood. Dropping her basket she came to his side. "Phoenix", she called out of desperation, but found no life. Saddened by her companion's demise she looked over the body for clues to his death. Zara found a large opening on his shoulder. It was wound left from a sword. Zara was overwhelmed with rage. She covered Phoenix in fine woven cloth then laded him on top of large wooden blocks. She proceeded to light the bed of wood. Zara honors her fallen friend by burning his body under the starry sky. "Let the moon guide your soul my friend". She prayed for him as the flames engulfed his broken body. After the prayer she turned her attention to a more pressing matter, revenge.

Zara enters her home, and pulls out a dusty chest. Inside the she finds an old dusty book. After lying the book on a stand then commands it "open" and it bends to her will. Zara flips through the old browning pages until she finds one that suits her plans. On the old page is pictures of a wolf and a man, the pages tell of a spell she can use.

Zara shuffles through her things once more until she comes across a fine silver blade no bigger than her own hand. The handle had the shape of a wolf; this was the perfect weapon for revenge. She then took the blade and let the potion she had made from Phoenix's white fur and few special plant pour on it. The liquid was absorbed by the silver. With her new cursed blade her plan can be set into motion.

Zara shows up at Alpha's house under a full moon just as he had done the night before. She approached the bitter old man. A devious smile spread across her face. "Alpha", she yelled, "you murdered my friend!" "Well next time you get a friend keep it off my land!" "Alpha you will pay for what you have done". To this comment he drew his sword. Zara swung her cursed blade and cut Alpha's arm. He laughed at the small wound. He greatly underestimated the small wound. Alpha struck Zara with the hilt of his sword. Zara fell, and blood ran down her face. As Alpha raised his sword for a final strike he suddenly became filled with pain.

He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "What have you done to me", he screamed. Panic filled his mind. His every word became strained. Behind his voice you could hear the sound of his bones crackling and rearranging. He could only scream and cry out in pain. "Your body is reforming its self, Alpha". He continued to scream. "You are cursed; forever shall you walk the Earth and live the life of the damned!" "Every night your body shall change and you shall take the full embodiment of the wolf." "Your inner demon shall consume you, and you shall suffer for your sins." "May you suffer for all eternity."

Alpha could only scream as his mortal form was ripped apart and a new immortal form took its place. His new form stood over 6ft tall and was covered in snow white fur. He has a tail, pawed feet, finger hands, pointed ears, and two golden eyes that could freeze a man from fear. Alpha stood and made his first howl at the full moon. As he howled the whole forest had seemed to grow cold in that one instant.

He turned to Zara with evil intent. She lay beaten on the ground, but quickly arose showing no fear. At the sight of the cursed blade Alpha disappeared within the Darken Forest never to be seen by Zara again.

"The immortal beast shall plague all of mankind. "Its deathly howl shall bring fear in to their lives. By day it shall become one with their society, but fear the night for it shall become one from you worst nightmares." Never shall it fall except by the cursed blade."


End file.
